


Meeting Harry Edward Styles

by Princessbutterfly



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessbutterfly/pseuds/Princessbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basicly you meet him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Harry Edward Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is the first fic I post here. I have posted this fic on Wattpad.

You were on holiday in London. You always had wanted to go on holiday in London, but never had the chance. Now you had been in London for 3 days and was going to stay there for 7 more days.   
You had decided to go shopping in a different part of town. You had really enjoyed the shopping and had gotten hungry. So you went to the McDonalds and ordered food and eat it. After eating some food you went outside again. You wanted to go back to your hotel room, so you walked away from the shops. After walking around for about an hour you gave up and sat on a bench in the park.

You were lost and you knew it.

You decided to go back to the shops to ask someone the way back to your hotel. You got up and walked out of the park with all your shopping bags. You walked of in the direction you thought you came from. Unfortunately you walked in the wrong direction. You were two streets away from the park when you realised you were completely lost. You sighted and looked around if you saw someone.

There was nobody out there on the street. 

You decided to walk back to the park, this time in the right direction. Suddenly a car drove by and you walked a little faster. The car pulled over and came back to you. The car stopped next to you and the window went down. You stopped as the driver said: "Hi love".   
You recognized the voice and said: "Hi" very shyly. The driver asked: "Are you lost?" and you mumbled: "Yes, I am.".   
The driver got out of his car and all you could see was the beautiful, lovely Harry Styles. He even looked better in person with his beautiful green eyes and is lovely mop of curls. Harry said: "Can you repeat that, because I didn't hear you?" and you just starred at him. Harry said: "I take that as a 'yes, I'm lost'. So tell me, where do you live?". You said: "I... I am on holiday here." "Where do you stay then?", Harry asked naturally. "I.. iiinn a ho ho hotel." "Okay which hotel, love?", Harry asked. "Green light hotel", you answered. "I'll drive you there. Don't worry." Harry drove you to your hotel and you thanked Harry for taking you back there by offering to have dinner together. Harry said: "Yes, I'll see you at seven then.", before he kissed you on her cheek and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Your advice and/or comments/ideas are always welcome. I'll post more of these one shots up here. If you want to you can find me on twitter: @NRiegman or Wattpad (http://www.wattpad.com/user/NRiegman) . :)


End file.
